


The Longest Period Ever

by xmoomzix



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Relationship, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: A creation inspired by a tumblr prompt.Grizz and Sam are secretly dating and haven't seen each other for one WHOLE period.





	The Longest Period Ever

How is it that when one watches a clock, time slows down significantly? Grizz is almost convinced that the minute hand is frozen and he has half a mind to reach into his pocket to check the 'real' time if not for the disapproving gaze of his English professor. 

One period. It had been one whole, excruciatingly long period. The most tedious and achingly painful fifty minutes of the teens life probably. 

Okay. Perhaps he is being a little dramatic but apparently that is the Sam Eliot effect. Just thinking of the boys name warms his cheeks and Grizz glances around to see if any of his classmates had noticed. Thankfully no one appears to be looking up from their books, much less paying any mind to the pink hue his face had adopted. 

They'd been dating for just under a month - three weeks and two days if he had counted. It's not something Grizz had ever foreseen and it happened in a blur of hormones and repressed emotions bubbling to the surface. Their first kiss was a clumsy clash of teeth but he wouldn't have had it any other way. It was perfect to Grizz and he didn't recall seeing anything quite as endearing as the deep flush that seemed to flood Sam's neck. 

Oh come onnnnnn. One. More. Minute. Then he will see get to sneak into the upper west bathroom to spend a precious few minutes with his boyfriend.

Grizz bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself grinning. There's nothing about the textbook material to grin about for sure but Sam - Sam is his boyfriend. He is Sam's boyfriend. Okay, calm down Graham. 

When the bell rings, he can't move fast enough, almost taking out Luke in the process and tipping his desk. Ignoring the the questioning look from his teammate.Grizz mouths an apology before ducking out of the room and jogging towards the stairs. He can't waste any time. Moments spent with Sam in school are fleeting and that is all down to the fact that Grizz hasn't found the courage to come out yet. Their relationship is secret - for now. It's not ideal and although he'd love nothing more than to meet Sam by the locker every morning and lunch with him, Grizz can't face the judgement of the football team. 

Shoes squeak against the lacquered floor as he skids to halt outside the bathroom, the least used one in the school. It's their only chance of privacy and even then, it's still a risk. A series of kicks to each cubicle door ensures they'll be alone and Grizz is pleasantly surprised to find Sam already waiting for him in the last one. The redhead taps his watch with a teasing smile and reaches for Grizz, fingers curling into his shirt as he pulls him in and locks the door behind. 

"Sorry." Grizz signs, his lips tugging up at the corners. Sam shakes his head in response, returning the smile with one that makes Grizz's heart flutter before surging up on his tiptoes to crush his lips to the taller boys, pressing him into the door. Sam's kisses never fail to take Grizz's breath away, nor does his display of playful dominance. When they break away, Sam lifts his hands to sign: "That was a long wait. I missed you."

"It won't be like this forever." Grizz clumsily signs back as he vocalises. "I promise." 

The look Sam pins him with then just screams 'you better' and spurs Grizz into initiating another kiss, more desperate and longing this time. They're both reluctant to stop when the bell rings for next class - they'd be late again but it was totally worth it. 

Exiting the bathroom seperately, the next wait begins... 


End file.
